The Adventure Starts Anew
by Luna25684
Summary: Luffy and crew finally reached the last island on the Grand Line, but something happened and now Luffy has to start his adventures all over again, but he's not alone, Nami and some others he'd meet alone the way has joined him in fixing up what was broken. Follow Luffy and Nami to uncover the secrets of what had happened and where the two had been by following their new adventure
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing one, so forgive me if something is not right since I didn't really read or watch the entire thing. **

**Also, I got the idea for this story from "King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky", "Somewhere Else and Back Again", and "The Will of D".**

**There will be lots of couples and mystery OCs in this story and it may be confusing to you, but please just bear it with me...**

* * *

**The Adventure Starts Anew**

_Prologue_

Two figures emerged from the darkness of the shadowed room and made their way towards the white dabble doors standing in the middle of the room. One was a male while the other a female with long curly hair reaching past her back. Both appeared to be in their late teens.

As the two walked closer to the shining doors, two other figures wearing a clock that covered their own body, but left their faces exposed, stepped out from within the shadows of the doors, both standing on either sides of the door before moving up a bit to greet the other two. One of the figures looked like he was in his early teens while the one opposite him on the left side for the door looked to be in his early twenties.

Both party stopped at the same time just a few feet away from the doors and looked at each other for a moment. Then, the blond-haired teen on the left side of the door moved his hand from under his black cloak to reveal a golden pocket watch with the picture of a 9-tailed fox smiling and holding a fire in the palm of his hand while gold flowers surround him, the symbol of the universe in the lingering background. The young teen held the watch out to the older teen in front of him.

"Now remember," reminded the teen, his blue eyes a blazing wind, "we must try to keep the timeline the same as much as possible, even if we changed some events. Otherwise, the future will become unpredictable." The older teen scoffed at that while the younger blond narrowed his eyes at him. "I cannot always keep things as they are," the teen empathized. "I have my limits too." At this, the blond glazed to his left to the white-haired man in his heavenly white cloak to prove his point. The man met the blonde's blue gaze with his own ice blue ones and smiled in a manner that made others shivered, but the blond just smiled back awkwardly at his old friend.

The two older teens chuckled at that. "Yeah, yeah," waved the older teen as he walked a bit closer to the doors. The two cloaked figures stopped their star down contest and watched as the black-haired teen moved closer to the gates until he was just a few more feet away from it, standing right where they were. "I know, I know. There's no need to worry so much, Luke." The teen looked back to the blond at this. "Everything will be fine."

The blond frowned. "Yeah right," whispered the two cloaked figures in unison before eyeing each other again and scrolled.

The female giggled as she stepped up to her partner and stood between him and the white-haired man, her long curly orange hair flowing smoothly down her back.

"Besides," continued the black-haired teen as he pulled a straw hat out of thin air and placed it on the top of his head with one hand, a stupid grin on his childish face. "You're coming with us anyways, Boss. And Jack's coming along too. So," he shrugged his shoulders, "it's not like it'll matter much, now does it?" He eyed the blond.

Luke sighed as he walked closer to his young subordinate's side. "Really," he sighed, "the genes are really two strong in the family after all. Even though aunty was banished from the family, she just had to go and get knocked up by a crazy guy that just happened to have had the middle name of D in his name. A descendant. Hah," he sighed again.

"Can't help it, the blood tie's too strong," Luffy stated in defends to his mother for marrying another descendent family of her own clan's ancestors as he grinned at his second cousin while the boy sighed and the gate began to open out wards, causing a strong breeze of the blue winds to blow over them.

Everyone looked towards the now opened gate and smiled as they got ready to enter.

Luffy grinned and raised his fists up to the air. "LETS GO!" He shouted as he, Luke, Nami, and Jack all stepped through the opened portal and into the blue swirling depth of the universe.

Once everyone was inside, the doors Swung shut and disappeared as the blue magic circle faded away from the ground of the dark mansion, leaving this time period and dimension for another one entirely, transporting the four to that world.

* * *

**Now that you've read the Prologue, please review and tell me what you think. **

**THANKS FOR READING!:)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hi everyone, thanks for your support. Because of that, I've decided to finally update another chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Return_

"Run, Luffy!" shouted a male's voice from the white light farther down the dark tunnel as Luffy ran deeper into the unknown, dragging along another person, his heart beating rapidly as he tried to think of a way out of this mess, all the while hearing his friends shouting for him to keep going and the small sobs from the person behind him.

**Buzz (picture fades like a T.V. screen)**

Luffy looked up at the two figures standing tall in front of him, his arms tightening around Nami's bloody form as he glared up at the two new arrivals in black cloaks, who'd seemingly appeared out of a white gate, which appeared out of nowhere in front of Luffy and Nami. The figure to the left of Luffy was a male of about 16 or 17, with snow white hair, light skin color, not too pale or too dark, and deep green eyes that, upon arriving, stared intensely at Nami, causing Luffy to hold on tighter to her, afraid he'd loss her too. The one to the right was also a male of around the same age, but had sun blond hair, light skin tone, and dazzling oceanic blue eyes that sparks like the universe. Once the blond saw Luffy on the ground, holding onto a barley awake and bleeding Nami, he leaned in to look closer while Luffy moved Nami away from them by shielding her with his own body and glaring dangerously back at the two.

Finally, the blond broke the silence when he turned to his partner and pointed to Nami saying, "Hey, isn't that you-"

He was interrupted when the white teen closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, it would appear so," he answered with his eyes closed before muttering darkly under his breath as his now blue eyes blazed over, "When I see that old fool, so help me, he will not have any more tails to loss another one."

The blond chuckled before looking back to Luffy and Nami with a bright smile on his face. "Hello there, Luffy and Nami," he said. "How would you like a chance at a do over adn revenge?" the blond reached his hand out to Luffy and Luffy could see light shining from behind the two as he took the blonde's hand which pulled him up and into the light.

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes to find himself standing in a dark forest, in the middle of the night, and stuck in the body of his 7 year old self.

"You should really thank me for this," came a voice from behind him and Luffy turned around to find Luke, in his black cloak, hovering above the air in a relaxed fashion as he gazed at Luffy, a teach cup in hand.

"Yes, yes," Luffy waved as he continued to gaze forward. "Thanks for taking us back, Boss."

Luke glanced at him this time and flew closer, dropping the small plate and cup as it disappeared into thin air. "No, that's not what I meant," Luke said into Luffy's ear.

Had Luffy not been used to this coming from Luke through the times they'd spent training together, or, in Luke's case, "train" Luffy, as he called it, but Luffy rather calls it torture, both physically and mentally so considering his body acked and his head felt like they were going to explode every time he climes into bed after finishing one of his (intense) "lessons" with Luke and the others, he would've jumped like any other "normal" person would've.

Luffy once again turned his gaze to Luke, an eyebrow raised in question and never once lossing his composure.

Luke smiled that foxy smile of his whenever he knows something that others don't, which is almost all the time considering who he is. "I meant when I turned you into a kid again through the use of one of Jack's potions," he explained slyly.

Luffy's eyebrow twitched upon hearing that. He could still remember what happened like it was yesterday.

Luffy was walking down the halls of the mansion when Luke suddenly flew down the hall way and drowned a bottle of some strange tasting liquid down Luffy's throat, taking him by surprise, before running off again. The next thing Luffy knows, his head was spinning rapidly and he fainted as he could faintly hear Jack yelling "LUUUKKKKEEEE!" out of the top of his thong in a murderous way from somewhere within the mansion.

Then, when he woke up, Luffy found himself in the body of a 7 year old and, for the first time in his life, feeling sick because of the sudden change in his body, causing his powers to not be able to keep up with it and for it to overload his tiny body. Good thing Nami found him when she did and took care of him while Luke got yelled at and beaten up by Jack for once again messing with his stuff without permission and telling Luke to turn Luffy back, in which Luke stated that since it was Jack's potion, Jack had to turn him back. The entire mansion felt dark and cold all day that day, or was it just his fever, as a blizzard storm rampaged about outside for a mouth.

Luffy shivered before bring his fist toward Luke's face. Luke caught it before it made contact with its' target, casing his hair to fly a bit since Luffy had put a lot of force into it and Luke had to use more to stop it. The only reason why Luffy was able to be that strong this time around, despite his body, was because of Luke's "adjustments" that Jack forced onto him by threatening him with his own baby sister, his pride and joy as she was his best and favorite student and beloved among his 6 sisters. Call it sister complex if you will…

Luffy glared at Luke's smiling face.

"Well," Luke chipped up, "since we're like this anyway, might as well train some more, aye, Luffy?" Luke eyed smiled that fake fox smile of his that compromised mischief.

The blood was suddenly drained away from Luffy's body and he felt himself feeling weaker and, before he knew it, found himself being thrown into the air effortlessly by Luke, and landed on the ground that was supposed to be behind him had Luke not also turned around too, since he still held on to Luffy's hand, causing a deep crater to form when he landed.

Luffy blinked several times, trying to get his mind caught up to what had just happened within minutes. Once he finally figured it out, which didn't take as long as it used to ever since he was put through all those late hours of awful lessons years back, his face turned angry. _'That damned cunny Kitsune (fox) got me again!'_ he shouted in his mind. Feeling his blood and straight returning to him, Luffy forcefully pulled his hand out of Luke's gapes and stood up, facing Luke and got ready for a fight.

"Oh," Luke smiled as his eyes sparked while watching Luffy come lunging at him.

* * *

The next morning, Garp came in to look for Luffy and see how he did, because, despite everything, Garp does still care for his grandson very much.

"Damn it, where is that brat," Garp cursed under his breath as he searched around for Luffy. "He couldn't have gotten that far in just one night... could he?"

"…"

"…Damn you Luffy!"

Garp walked a few more miles before coming to a clearing.

"Whoa," he said as he looked at the clearing.

And indeed it was a 'whoa' site. All the trees around that area seemed like they'd gotten run through by a ship or something, maybe as, if not more, powerful. Also, the ground looked as through it'd been leveled down a bit. Holes and crakes were everywhere.

Garp jumped down to the ground level and began to roam the place to study it in search for clues of what had happened there and see if he can maybe find some bodies left. He'd hope within the depths of his heart that Luffy was not buried under here or that he fines said boy here either.

"What the heck happened here?" he questioned out loud upon finding some dried blood and some fresh ones in a few places.

Garp took another step and he suddenly found himself tinkering off bobby traps. Now he had to dogged weapons flying at him at high speed and great accuracy as well as avoided holes and traps along the floors.

'_Who ever did this must've been a master at it,'_ he commented in his mind before suddenly finding himself being closed up by a wood trap set on the ground.

Now Garp was stock in a box that felt like rocks and metal, hard metal that seemed to become stronger and harder the more he straggled to get out, strangling him more as the weapons kept coming at him at high speeds and accuracy.

"LUUUFFFFYYYYY!" he yelled out at the tops of his throat as the weapons hit its mark.

* * *

Luke sneezed.

"You okay?" Luffy asked from his place next to the blond as they walked down the streets together, Luke now appeared to be a 12 year old boy dressed in a white t-shirt and orange pants that reached a bit past his knees. "You're not getting sick are you?" Now Luffy was worried. Luck, in all the times Luffy's known him, has never _ever_ gotten sick before, ever!

Luke turned his gaze to Luffy and smiled. "Nah, just someone taking about me, is all," he said with a bright smile and looked up to the sky. "And that person should be shouting out your name right about…" Luke stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes as he pointed one picky up to the sky. Luffy was confused, but he waited… "… Now." Luke opened his eyes as the wind blow.

"LUUUFFFFYYYYY!" came a shout within the depths of the forest as brides took flight.

Luffy looked back towards the woods in confusion while Luke continued walking, his eyes closed.

"Grandpa?" Luffy questioned, his head tilting to the side in confusion before he turned around and ran to catch up to Luke. "That was him, right?" he asked, pointing back to the woods.

Luke just nodded his head, his eyes still closed and his arms crossed over his chest as he kept his pace. "He probably stumbled across our "training field" and decided to have a look around," Luke explained before Luffy could ask.

Luffy stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened. Luke also stopped and turned his head back a bit to look at Luffy out of the corner of his eyes.

Luffy got serious. "What did you do Luke?" he asked the older man.

Luke turned back and continued walking. "Oh nothing much," he said in a playful tone as he made a relaxed and carefree gesture with his body. "Just set up some traps here and there while you and I were going at each other's throat."

It took a moment for Luffy to process that information before he snapped out of his shocked state and once again ran after Luke. _'Typical Luke, always has to be such a genius at everything he does,'_ Luffy thought.

Once next to him, Luffy glared at the blond. "You really love to wonder off and have people come chasing after you, don't you, Luke?" Luffy growled out as he glared at his blond cousin.

Luke looked down at Luffy with a smirk, seemingly confirming his words. "Not really," he finally said before looking forward once again. "It's just that… it's too easy… too… _'Predictable'_."

"…Ahh," Luffy said as he realized what Luke was hinting at. "So, how long will he be there?"

Luke stopped this time as he looked up at the bright blue sky. "… I don't know," he shrugged it off, a sly smile on his face.

"Liar," Luffy stated in a pointy tone of voice and Luke chuckled.

"Luffy," he said, "you'd better start calling me Hiroki before Shanks comes and catches us." He stared off to the harbor, where a pirate ship was docked at and people started getting out. But it wasn't just any pirate ship, it was Red Haired Shanks' pirate ship.

Luffy saw it too and his eyes narrowed into slice. "Yeah," he whispered and they continued their walk to greet the crew. "Wonder how Nami's doing?" Luffy stared off into the sky, thinking about his partner as he played with the silver ring that had a small ruby in the middle and was hanging from a string around his neck. The ring shone brightly in the light of the sun as Luke watched Luffy playing with his wedding ring, and smirked, remembering what had to happened before they finally got to that stage.

_'Stubborn,'_ Luke thought as he looked out over the horizon as the wind blew pass him by.

* * *

Nami opened her eyes and found herself staring off into the ocean from her place atop the hills. But not just any hill, it was the hill where her mother, Bellemere's, grave would be in a few years. And she was also back to being an 8 year old again.

Nami wanted to cry, but a cold hand suddenly touched her shoulder and Jack was behind her.

"Nami, " he said in a low, comforting voice.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "I'm okay, Nii-san (brother)." She wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned back to her older brother with a bright smile to prove her point.

But Jack being Jack was not fooled as he scowled down at her. Having seen this happened many times before by the one woman he's ever loved the most in all his long eternality, Jack will know right away whenever someone is faking their emotions and hiding it.

"Nami-" he started, but was interrupted by a voice calling her from down the hill.

"Nami!" shouted a blue haired girl. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." The girl made her way up to Nami. "It's getting late."

"Right," Nami said. "You go on ahead, Nojiko, I'll be there in a minute."

"You better," Nojiko glared and pointed a figure at her.

Nami nodded her head and Jack watched as Nojiko walked away, oblivious to his presence.

Nami sighed and turned to Jack. "So," she addressed him and gained back his full attention as he turned back to face her. Nami now had her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm guessing your gonna be a ghost following me around?"

Jack shrugged childishly, a small smile on his face and Nami sighed before walking down the hill, Jack right behind her.

"Remember that you have two years Nami," Jack reminded her.

"I know," Nami whispered, her eyes cast down.

Jack looked at her before turning back to the road. "I don't care what you do in those two years you have left with them, but whatever you do, you are going to have to met Luffy there in one mouth's time. You don't have to be with him now, you can stay here instead of the clone-"

"No," Nami interrupted him as she stopped in her tracks, her head lowered and eyes hidden behind her bangs.

Jack stopped too and looked down at her.

"I'll go," Nami said, raising her head with determination. "We'll leave tonight, once everyone's asleep." Nami turned to Jack. "So, Nii-san, I leave everything to you and I'll meet you at the docks!" and she ran off, waving as she went.

Jack sweet dropped. "Why does every women in my life always do this to me?" he questioned, shaking his head before going off to prepare for the night.

* * *

Nami let out a breath as she stood on land while Jack was next to the boat.

Once Nami had gone home and found her mother figure alive and will once again, she almost cried, but settled with hugging her and letting out a small tear that went unnoticed before going out to pick some oranges and then heading back in to cook for dinner. Nami even had some of the dishes Sanji would've made with her tangerines made and eat it together with her family that night. Then, once everyone was a sleep, Nami got up and made a clone of herself to stay in her place before grabbing her stuff and heading out.

Nami walked forward and towards Jack and the awaiting ship with her head held high and Jack sighed, but still felt prod of her. Nami put her stuff into the boat and was about to get in when Jack spoke up.

"No regrets?" he asked. "You don't have to do this you know..."

Nami smiled and continued to make her way into the boat. "I know," she said. "But I want to. Beside," Jack got in with her as Nami untied the rope, "Luffy needs me to be by his side. He'll yet lost if I'm not there." Jack stared at the gold ring with 3 red rubies on it around Nami's neck. "And with the clone here," Nami finally pushed them off and turned to Jack with a smile, "I'll still have the memories once the clone disappears after I come to dispel it! So no worries."

Jack smirked and ruffled Nami's hair. "Why are you so smart, I wonder," he said teasingly.

Nami annoyed with him ruffling her hair, stock her thong out at him and said, "Because my elder brother's a genius with a sick sense of humor!"

Jack laughed healthy at that comment and Nami fixed her hair, glaring daggers at the seemingly 24 year old man laughing on the floor at her before looking up into the starry night sky and smiled.

"I'm coming, Luffy," Nami whispered to the stars.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Questions, theory, anything is welcomed, even put downs, because, not matter how much it hurts, it helps...**

**REVIEW! for the next chapter to come. **


	3. The Fall From The Sky

**THANKS everyone for reading and for your review as well as support! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Please don't mind my spelling. I spelled it correct, but sometimes, when it go to save it on the web, it deletes some of the letters and stuff... Or it's just me, since I'm not very good with English...**

**DECLAIM: I don't own One Piece, every thing and everyone belongs to their own author and creator, I own just the ides for my story and my OCs. **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Fall from the Sky_**

Up in the white clouds of the bright blue sky, Luffy found himself tied to balloons and floating in the air, going off to who knows where, his face board and tired from the heat of the sun casting its rays down on him. Down below him was a vase and endless sea of blue while on top of him-

"Wow this view is great!" Yelled a voice.

Luffy exhaled. "Hello Hiroki," Luffy greeted his cousin, using his Japanese name, who was floating next to him and looking off into the distance, seeing only he knows what.

Hiroki turned to Luffy before a wide fox smile (the one like Ichimaru Gin from bleach) crept on his face. "Board are you?" Hiroki asked.

Luffy sniggered. "Board is an understatement," he answered with a grow, having been there for hours already.

Hiroki shook his head. "You knew that this was going to happen anyways, since it's not like it's the first time that Garp tied you onto balloons and let you go off on your own along the path of the winds," Hiroki reminded him. "Besides, you should've thought ahead and planned what to do so you won't be board like last time... Have I not taught you anything durning our time together? How long has that been anyways, 200 years?" He wondered the last part out loud to himself, appearing to be thinking deeply about the answer.

Luffy glared at the older immortal. "I didn't plane ahead because I thought that I could get out of this situation when Grandpa came around, but nooo. You just had to interfere," Luffy growled out. "Honestly, what goes on in that head of yours is be on anyone's guess. Damn unpredictable..." Luffy muttered some stuff under his breath.

Hiroki looked at him and smirked as he brought his pointer figure up and a small red flame flared up on the tip of it. He then glanced up at the balloons and his eyes twinkled with mischief as, in one swift motion, he let the flames disappeared only to be replace by the wind as he cut the stings of the billions tied to Luffy in a swift motion of his hand, his eyes closed and face natural. Hiroki nodded once the task was done and Luffy went trembling down.

Luffy was taken by surprised when he suddenly felt the wind sift around him and then found that he was falling from the sky. Hiroki had just cute the strings while he was busy muttering away curses at him.

"Happy landing!" Hiroki called after him, waving his hands down at him with a happy smile on his face.

Luffy frowned. "For a man called a genies and said to have perfect memories, you're forgetting that you taught me, sensei (teacher)," stated Luffy as he floated on the air as well, staring up at Hiroki with a board look. "I'm not going to fall for that 'dropped from the Heavens to land on the Earth trick' again, Master. You've taught me better and I've had enough times falling from the sky trying to learn how to fly to know what to do by now, thanks."

Hiroki frowned. "... I did teach you that, didn't I?" He quietly questioned himself. Then he shrugged. "... Guess I'm just getting old." He looked off to the side, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Please," Luffy rolled his eyes at that little lie, having learned by now and better knowing full will that everything Hiroki did, by far, were all intended. "You've taught and prepared us for this for over 200 years now, before you brought us back to take our revenge."

"Well then," Hitoki said as he sifted his position and suddenly appeared on top of Luffy's back, sitting crossed legged, his arms crossed in front of him in his cloak's sleeves, and his face held high with a frown on his face, his eyes closed.

Luffy had let out a gasped as he felt the sudden weight on him and found himself being a setting chair for his leader as they started falling to the ground thanks to the sudden, heavy weight coming from Hiroki sitting on Luffy.

Luffy let out a scream as he found himself, one again, fell hopelessly from the sky thanks to his cousin, while Hiroki's lips twitched and curved into a small smile upon hearing the screams of his student.

* * *

Nami was looking at the map again and then looked to their compass, thinking. She then looked up into the distance.

"We should be getting close," she whispered before glaring back at the person sleeping the afternoon away without worries or cares in the world, his face covered by that coned like straw hat of his, her face showing her anger and annoyance.

"Are you going to be sleeping there all day, Jack?!" She yelled at her elder brother as she threw the compass at him at high speed.

Jack caught the compass in his hands before it could hit him in the head as the dragon rose from his slumber, his straw hat falling onto his lap. Smoke came out of the hand that Jack had used to catch the flying speed ball with and Jack took a glance at it for a moment, an eye  
brown raised.

"...You've been hanging out with Sissy to much," was all he said before he carelessly throw the compass into the water behind him.

"Ah!" Nami yelled for her lost compass as she rushed over to the side of her older brother. Jack just opened his eyes lazily and looked at her before sighing.

"It was broken away, so might as well just throw it away," he said as he waked over to the head of the boat, Nami glaring daggers at his back.

But Jack was used to that since a lot of people often glares at him, some was even worse then Nami's. So, he ignored it and went back to laying down for a nap once again.

"Great," said Nami as she pinched her the bridge of her nose and looked up into the sky. "Just leave it to older brother to... Hah?" Nami questioned as she heard a faint scream coming from above her before a small figure can be seen falling from the sky and towards her.

Nami's eyes widened as she recognized the black haired figure falling towards her, but she was not as quick to react though, as she found herself stock in her place while Luffy fell.

"Ahhh!" Luffy screamed as he fell head first towards Nami, his two hands held out in front of him. "Nami!-"

And they went trembling down, eyes wide as their lips touched one another's.

Hiroki landed gracefully on his feet, just a few feet away from where Jack took up his sleep ageist the wall of the small bout.

"Honestly, you'd think that they'd have better reflex then that after all we went through to teach them," Hiroki muttered under his breath as he studied the two kids laying on the ground, Luffy on top of Nami, a smirk on his face before he turned his head back a bit to look at his old friend's form while a nice breeze blew by. "Don't you agree, Toshiro?"

Jack opened one eye upon being address by his Japanese name, and took a peek, looking up at Hiroki's smiling form before looking behind him to find the two children kissing each other very passionately and not seeming to be stopping anytime soon.

"From the way they're going at preach other, you'd think they'd been separated for years," Jack smirked, though his eyes belied his act as it blizzard over cold and darkly.

Hiroki chuckled at that response. "We should know will how that feels," he whispered, his eyes hazed back a bit as he looked off to the side and into the distance.

Jack also had a hazed look on his face as his eyes dulled over and his face fell. "...All the more reasons to break them up now before they make a mess in front of us," he said as he got up to go grab Luffy off of Nami.

"That's enough you two," he said as he grabbed Luffy off of Nami by the back of his collar.

"Yeah," Hiroki agreed. "Toshiro doesn't need to be scared for life having to watch his little sister interact-"

"Making babies thanks," Toshiro finished with a soul chilling smile on his face and his eyes closed.

Luffy stiffened when he felt Toshiro's nails dinged into the skin of his neck, his bonny figures becoming more refined and revealing his features as the reaper that he is.

"Remember our talk boy," Toshiro whispered into Luffy's ears and Luffy gulped as he felt the chilliness of promised death and eternal winter coming from the older immortal guardian standing behind him before Toshiro dropped Luffy to the ground. Luffy quickly crawled over to Nami and held her to him, trying to get warm and stop his fears.

"Well then," Toshiro cheerfully smiled as his mood lightened. "Since you two manged to find each other now," he threw a quick glare to Hiroki, who was standing a few save distance behind him, but quickly returned to his happy self before Nami, who was being hugged by Luffy so as to keep her save and oblivious to what her older brother was truly capable of doing, "we might as well travel together since we're going to the same place any ways! Right Hiroki?" Toshiro turned his head back and gave his best friend a chilling death glare, through his dazzling smile never left his face.

"Right!" Hiroki answered, not one bit affected by the death glare directed at him from the other immortal.

Toshiro turned back to Luffy and Nami. "See Nami-chan," he said cheerfully, "we didn't need the compass all that much now that we have the wind at out disposal."

"Oy," Hiroki called out, a bit offended.

Toshiro only smiled at the two couple on the ground before turning to Hiroki. "Enjoy," he waved to them before going off the side of the bout.

"And where are you going?" Nami asked the white haired man.

Toshiro stopped midway, his foot still on the railing, before jumping up and leaping into the sea, all the while saying, "To see that lazy water dragon I left in charged of the Organization to watching over the other Guardians til my return."

Hiroki sweet dropped. "Meaning his going to vent..." He interpolated before sighing and looking back at the two on the ground.

Nami had her hand in a fits. "That Nii-san..." She said." Is he going to find Sissy-Nee-San and have an all out match with her again...?"

Hiroki only stared off into the sky at the mention of his baby sister and his best friend being in the same sentence.

"...Going to vent what...?" Luffy asked moments later from his place holding onto Nmai's childish form, not really getting it nor did he fully understand what he'd just done and had set into motion.

Hiroki eyed his subordinate for a moment before answering "... His sarcastic since of humor."

Luffy looked up at him as Nami sighed. "Even after all these years..." She muttered to herself, her head lowered.

"...?..." Was Luffy responds.

* * *

**And that's a rap! **

**Hope everyone enjoyed that. Any questions, comments, etc.**

**REVIEW! :)**

**See you all next time and thanks for reading!**


End file.
